


What a Sweet Surprise

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Ma Belle Evangeline [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babies, Baby Fluff, Dean is a Softie, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gay Parents, Kid Fic, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: It's two in the morning and Dean can't sleep.Evie, his two month old daughter is fussy. She doesn't want food. She's not in need of a new diaper.All she wants is comfort.





	What a Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Carrie Underwood plus WWE fic equals things like this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this as much as I did!
> 
> Title comes from the Carrie Underwood song "What I Never Knew I Always Wanted'.

It's two in the morning and Dean can't sleep. 

Evie, his two month old daughter is fussy. She doesn't want food. She's not in need of a new diaper. 

All she wants is comfort.

"Shh," Dean coos, settling her on his chest. "Miss Evangeline, don't you want to sleep?" 

The baby just stares at him,her eyes a stunning replica of Seth. 

The news is on, just to ease the quiet. Dean's never been a fan of the news. However, he can't find anything else on and he finds it unnerving to sit in pitch black with no noise other than the settling of the house. 

_Mugging. Murder. Robbery. Doesn't anything good happen in the world anymore?_ he thinks, staring at Evangeline who is still staring at him. 

After a few moments of a pretty blonde lady offering a recap of a disaster in a country that Dean has never heard of, he decides that he can't take it anymore. 

He switches the channel to a music channel that only plays classical. 

"Supposedly, this shit will make you smart. I don't know if I believe that, Ev. Pretty sure you're already going to be pretty damn smart. You are the product of a demon, a hugger, a lunatic and an architect. That combo alone should up your IQ." Dean gently rocks the baby, just holding her tightly to his chest as he goes back and forth in the old rocking chair. 

After a moment, he pauses, bringing her higher on his chest.Then, he buries his nose in her dark hair and inhales her special scent of milk, lavender shampoo and fabric softener. 

"I wish I could keep you this small forever." Dean says, bringing her to his shoulder. "Our world can be so shitty. I just want to protect you." 

He's got a husband and a daughter relying on him. This is the _first_ time that he's ever had anyone relying on him for anything. 

Evangeline snuggles into the crook of his neck. She yawns softly.

"Are you finally going to sleep, Princess?" Dean asks, rubbing her back in patient circles. "I can't tell you about the bad in the world without telling you about the good." 

He shifts his grip on the baby so her head rests in the crook of his arm. 

"I met your dad when I thought I was happy on my own. I wasn't looking to love. I wasn't looking for anything serious but your daddy came in and swept me off my feet." Dean blinks, trying to stave off the tears he feels building up behind his eyes.

"He taught me that the world is what you make of it. He taught me that it's okay to love. That it's okay to be who you are."

As he talks, he rocks. 

"I never knew I wanted any of this. Marriage. You. I didn't know anything was missing until I had your dad and then, our lives started to miss something else and it turns out that you were the missing piece. Instead of suicide dives and DDTs, I'd much rather worry about diapers and baths.Talk about a surprise for me! Life just has a way of showing you what you need." 

He stops rocking so he can watch Evangeline peaceful in sleep. 

"In a perfect world, you'd be this little forever. Since we aren't perfect, I promise you that we'll do the very best we can to take care of you." Dean sighs again. "We're just so damn happy that you're here and healthy."

Slowly, he stands. He's deliberate in his moves as to not jar the baby and risk waking her. 

"We named you Evangeline because it meant _bearer of good news_. Evie, that's just what you are and I can't wait to show you what the world has to offer." He sets her in her bassinet so he can push it to the bedroom. "Barbecue potato chips. Jello. Two dads who will give you the world." Against his better judgment, he leans into the bassinet and gently kisses her head. "Oh and happy bowl sandwiches but you'll learn about those when you're older." 

"You forgot ice cream and puppies and rainbows." Seth comments, his voice barely above a whisper as to not wake the baby. He wraps his arm around Dean's waist and kisses him. "Let's get this little one to bed so we can get some sleep."

Dean wrinkles his nose, returning the kiss. 

"I was just about to do that, Rollins." He turns back to the baby as he gently pushes the bassinet towards their room. 

"And to appease your daddy, let me tell you, Evangeline. You can never go wrong with ice cream." 

-fin-


End file.
